


Now my dream is slowly coming true

by Milla984



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Chris (James) Hunt, Chris Likes Surfing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Kink, Smut FTW, barcelona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: Il materasso sussulta di colpo quando Chris ci si lascia cadere con tutto il proprio peso.Fatico ancora un po’ a rendermi conto di essere davvero cosciente anche se per immaginare il sorriso che gli illumina lo sguardo in un’espressione irresistibile non devo nemmeno aprire gli occhi.





	Now my dream is slowly coming true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrueleststroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrueleststroke/gifts).



> Disclaimer: 'Non intendo dare rappresentazione veritiera del carattere di Chris Hemsworth, nè offenderlo in alcun modo'

La porta scorrevole del terrazzo si apre all’improvviso e una raffica del vento che ha iniziato a soffiare in direzione della Barceloneta si intrufola in camera, scuotendo l’orlo delle lenzuola sfatte e abbandonate in un mucchio informe al mio fianco.  
  
Avevo quasi sperato che rinunciasse ad uscire, in questi giorni, ma tenere un australiano lontano dal mare è peggio che togliere a un bambino uno dei suoi giocattoli preferiti.  
  
Non sono mai stata mattiniera e sfidare la risacca con una tavola di polistirene e fibra di vetro poco dopo l’alba non fa proprio per me, così torno a nascondere il viso contro il cuscino senza neanche fare caso ai passi che si avvicinano sicuramente cospargendo il pavimento di sabbia bagnata.  
  
Il materasso sussulta di colpo quando Chris ci si lascia cadere con tutto il proprio peso.  
  
Fatico ancora un po’ a rendermi conto di essere davvero cosciente anche se per immaginare il sorriso che gli illumina lo sguardo in un’espressione irresistibile non devo nemmeno aprire gli occhi.  
  
In verità non ho alcuna intenzione di rimettermi a dormire: preferisco gustare l’attesa di scoprire cosa potrebbe inventarsi per attirare la mia attenzione oltre ad avanzare sul letto e liberarsi delle coperte che ci dividono.  
  
Diventa appiccicoso come un gigantesco koala ogni volta può schiacciarsi contro di me strofinandomi addosso la muta nera che gli aderisce al corpo come una seconda pelle, solo per farmi contorcere per il fastidio di sentire l’acqua gelata che mi scivola ovunque.  
  
Eppure non è il freddo a farmi rabbrividire mentre si china a sollevare la maglietta che porto come pigiama per poi scendere a mordere tra i denti il bordo degli slip, i capelli biondi sciolti sulla fronte che mi sfiorano l’addome e si lasciano dietro una traccia umida.  
  
Le sue mani continuano a risalire per soffermarsi fugaci sulle costole rimaste esposte proprio sotto il seno, pronunciato per via del respiro che sto trattenendo in un tremito smanioso.  
  
«Sei arrivata da un paio di giorni, hai intenzione di usare ancora la scusa del jet lag?!»  
  
Tipico suo. Rinunciare a del tempo prezioso per il surf se può rientrare in anticipo e lamentarsi per avermi trovato ancora addormentata gli piace tanto quanto a me piace essere svegliata dalla sua bocca che si accosta al mio orecchio.  
  
«Sono quasi le nove. Dovresti essere in piedi da un pezzo» aggiunge prima di stamparmi un castissimo bacio sulla guancia e allontanarsi facendo sobbalzare di nuovo l’intero letto.  
  
Questo invece non è da lui. Non se ha appena passato un paio d’ore sulla sua shortboard preferita.  
  
«Beh, buongiorno… stronzone!» mugugno offesa da una simile mancanza di riguardo ma non mi sfugge l’ombra di disappunto che gli incupisce lo sguardo mentre sfodera uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi fottutamente provocanti, impegnato ad abbassare la zip della muta da surf per sfilarne le braccia e arrotolarla intorno alla vita.  
  
Quando si spoglia davanti a me rimango sempre affascinata e non riesco a fare altro che incantarmi a guardarlo; nemmeno mi rendo conto di aver stretto nel pugno un angolo del cuscino mordendomi un labbro nel tentativo di combattere la tentazione di approfittare di ogni centimetro di quel corpo perfetto.  
  
Alcune gocce d’acqua rotolano giù dalla nuca fradicia lungo la schiena e si raccolgono nelle fossette tra le anche, senza riuscire a raggiungere le cosce e i polpacci ancora intrappolati nel neoprene.  
  
Restare arrabbiata con lui - o almeno fingere di esserlo - di fronte ad un simile spettacolo è un inutile spreco di energie.  
  
«Com’erano le onde?»  
  
«Speravo meglio» risponde scoraggiato, «qui non ci sono mai le condizioni giuste, neanche con un vento simile. Niente a che vedere con Torquay o Lorne.»  
  
«Perfette per gli impediti come me, allora.»  
  
«Solo perché pensi di non essere capace.»  
  
«No, perché so di non essere capace.»  
  
Finalmente si decide ad abbassare il resto della muta fino alle caviglie e mi concede una fugace apparizione dei glutei tondi e scolpiti, subito nascosti dall’asciugamano che si avvolge intorno alle gambe a interrompere quel momento di sfacciato esibizionismo.  
  
Scrolla i capelli sulle spalle, ci passa più volte le dita attraverso e li raccoglie in una coda approssimativa assicurandosi che non mi perda nemmeno un gesto.  
  
«E’ vero, ci vuole un po’ per imparare ma dopo il primo bottom turn diventa tutto più facile.»  
  
«Facile come capire una lingua incomprensibile. Cos’è un bottom turn, di preciso?»  
  
Sorride di nuovo e mi sfiora un ginocchio con il dorso della mano intanto che si siede accanto a me.  
  
«Ti riporta in parete per ricominciare con la spinta giusta» spiega a voce bassa.  
  
Come se riuscissi a capire una sola parola di quello che sta dicendo. E non perché ha lasciato scivolare la mano tra le mie gambe.  
  
Ogni volta che mi parla così, quasi sussurrando, potrebbe raccontarmi qualsiasi cosa del tutto priva di senso, non riuscirei comunque a smettere di ascoltare il suono della sua voce.  
  
«Se l’onda è veloce devi mantenerti alto. Se invece è lenta puoi iniziare a curvare alla base.»  
  
Poggia il palmo sul monte di Venere e fatico a trattenere un sospiro strozzato: gli basta sfiorarmi per mandarmi in fiamme e sentirmi esplodere a ciascun passaggio del suo tocco, per nulla precipitoso.  
  
Sa bene come accarezzarmi, le sue dita non smettono di muoversi attraverso il tessuto e tracciano cerchi sempre meno ampi intorno al calore pulsante che grida per reclamare più considerazione piuttosto che una lezione teorica di surf.  
  
«Però bisogna evitare di piegarsi troppo, altrimenti i piedi affondano nell’acqua.»  
  
«Che immagino non vada bene.»  
  
«Va bene solo per perdere velocità e cadere.»  
  
«Considerato che si tratta dell’unica cosa che mi riesce…» ribatto in uno sbuffo arrendevole che gli strappa una risata al centro del torace, sufficiente a farmi perdere il controllo.  
  
Dopo tre settimane di test invernali in Spagna e meno di altre tre all’inizio del campionato non voglio perdere altro tempo.  
  
Lo afferro per una spalla e lo spingo sdraiato sul letto senza che cerchi di resistere, visto che costringerlo a spostarsi contro la sua volontà mi riuscirebbe impossibile, poi salgo a cavalcioni su di lui; gli solletico i fianchi e lascio scorrere le dita intorno alla cavità rotonda dell’ombelico appena al di sopra della spugna bianca che nasconde un primo accenno di erezione, tuttavia mi prendo il tempo di stuzzicare anche gli addominali per seguire il disegno dei muscoli ben delineati risalendo oltre i pettorali e il meraviglioso incavo che creano proprio all’altezza dello sterno.  
  
Affamata dalla lunga attesa per questa appetitosa colazione mi avvento sulle clavicole indifese, tornando a chinarmi per inumidire un capezzolo roseo e leccare via il sale fino a farlo sospirare soddisfatto dal profondo della gola.  
  
Il pensiero di quello che potrebbe immaginarsi nel vedermi impegnata a torturare una piccola parte del suo corpo mi costringe a smettere, attirata da quella bocca che sa di oceano - lo stesso oceano che colora d’azzurro limpido il suo sguardo, tra le ciglia nerissime e socchiuse.  
  
«Mi sei mancato.»  
  
«Lo so.»  
  
«Modesto come al solito» ridacchio mentre mi afferra il viso per attirarmi a sé.  
  
La sua lingua calda invade la mia bocca e il respiro si mescola al mio in un gioco sensuale al quale rispondo con un desiderio che non lascia indifferente neanche il mio amante: non si sottrae al mio entusiasmo e ricambia appassionato, forse deciso a togliermi il fiato stremandomi di effusioni audaci e avide.  
  
Torno ad accarezzargli le spalle e ritrovo ad occhi chiusi il profumo della salsedine; una ciocca bionda sfuggita al codino mi scivola tra le labbra e non posso fare altro che succhiarla di sfuggita assaporando il gusto del mare che adoro sentire su di lui.  
  
Sento le mani di Chris scorrere sulla mia schiena e scendere oltre le gambe, ansiose di arrivare a scoprire quanto a fondo può spingersi intanto che scosta l’impiccio della stoffa. Avanza in cerca del centro del mio piacere per esplorarne minuziosamente ogni forma, accompagnando l’ingresso di un secondo dito mentre pretende l’ennesimo bacio.  
  
Affonda quasi fino alle nocche facendomi gemere senza alcun ritegno per la voglia di sentirlo ancora dentro di me e continuo a tormentargli il collo di ansimi voluttuosi, sdraiata sul suo petto, fin quando un sobbalzo del bacino seguito da un colpo di reni più deciso mi fa ricadere al suo fianco.  
  
Mi sdraio mollemente accanto a lui e per lasciargli lo spazio di fare leva su un gomito e piegarsi a scostarmi con la bocca i capelli che mi sono ricaduti sulla guancia, fermandoli dietro l’orecchio per poi lambire la pelle sensibile con la punta della lingua.  
  
Si stende sopra di me ancora prima che riesca a rendermene conto e mi strappa un ansimo soffocato per la pressione che avverto tra le natiche.  
Non chiedo nient’altro e la semplice idea rischia di farmi impazzire.  
  
Solleva la mia maglietta sulla schiena e arrotola l’elastico degli slip fino alle ginocchia liberandosene in uno strattone impacciato che precede un morso giocoso, mentre si regge sulle braccia per non schiacciarmi; le sue mani mi afferrano i fianchi, bloccandomi per tornare a strofinare le dita ormai umide tra le cosce in modo da aprirle per sfiorarmi e lasciarmi solleticare dalla punta del suo sesso gonfio.  
  
“Mi sorprende sempre per le dimensioni, anche se non è il momento per tenerezze o smancerie da prima volta: con una spinta entra completamente, gemendo nelle mie orecchie e contro la mia nuca riscaldata dal suo respiro affannato.  
  
Incapace di trattenermi inizio a muovermi sotto di lui, smaniando per ottenere sempre più passione, più piacere e ansimi ancora più intensi.  
  
I capelli ormai del tutto sciolti gli ricadono sulla fronte e mi pungono il collo ogni volta che si abbassa a nascondermi il viso nell’incavo della spalla, facendomi tremare per la strana e piacevole sensazione.  
  
Il suo peso mi ricade addosso e ad ogni colpo sembra spingermi oltre il limite, costringendomi ad inarcarmi contro di lui solo per venire respinta indietro dai suoi affondi contro la mia schiena.  
  
«Sì…» mormoro nel tentativo di resistere e non crollare sotto gli assalti del suo bacino, ancora più famelici e infuocati dalle mie parole.  
  
Mi afferra sotto le cosce, mi stringe per forzarmi ad assecondare ogni affondo senza potermi staccare neppure di un centimetro, eccitandomi come già stanno facendo i suoi ansimi selvaggi e quasi brutali all’orecchio, il suo respiro sulla nuca e una mano che mi scivola oltre lo stomaco per accarezzarmi.  
  
Due ritmi diversi che sembrano esplodere all’unisono sebbene non abbia alcun controllo su quello che sta succedendo: le dita di Chris premono tra le mie gambe e mi attirano contro il suo inguine, che di nuovo mi spinge contro la sua mano per ritrovarmi comunque in balia del suo desiderio e dell’imminente esplosione che mi toglie qualsiasi residuo di fiato dai polmoni e annebbia i miei sensi per un lunghissimo istante.  
  
Un rantolo sommesso alle mie spalle mi scuote per la seconda volta e mi costringe a chiudere gli occhi travolta dall’orgasmo del mio compagno che si spande abbondante dentro di me e si lascia cadere tra i cuscini, affondandoci con un tonfo ovattato.  
  
Ancora non sono del tutto sicura che questo non sia un sogno - uno dei tanti che mi hanno aiutato a superare le interminabili settimane di forzata separazione - ma basta una carezza per ricordarmi di essere davvero sveglia; non passa molto prima che un braccio massiccio mi circondi la vita per trascinarmi sulle coperte e intrappolarci entrambi in un groviglio di corpi nel quale mi accoccolo soddisfatta e appagata.  
  
La mano di Chris si insinua ancora sotto la mia maglietta giocherellando con il seno diventato fin troppo sensibile, suscitandomi un brivido di delizioso fastidio.  
  
«Anche tu mi sei mancata» sussurra in una risata sommessa intanto che mi accarezza il mento e mi volta il viso per costringermi a guardarlo, «stronzetta.» 

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot che ho taggato come crossover con “Rush” perché il Chris di questa storia lo visualizzo come James Hunt.  
> @Ragenruin… non picchiarmi, Chris Hunt l’avevo in concessione temporanea!
> 
> Il titolo è schifosamente rubato da “Barcelona”, di Freddie Mercury.


End file.
